


燃脂运动

by Dreamsareneverfree



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, 金有谦你把斑斑给我放下的backup
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsareneverfree/pseuds/Dreamsareneverfree
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom





	1. Play with Fire

**-Lollipop-**

他们没想要这样做的。  
大概是这个任务太过惊险，导致他们的欲望和肾上腺素一同攀升了上来。  
于是等他们稍微回过一点神来时，他们已经挤在这间储物室里，一条走道之外是人影摇晃的宴会，而隔壁的一间客房里还躺着他们已经了无生气的“任务”。

他们灼热的呼吸打在彼此的颈窝，渐硬的下身像是两把枪托抵在一起。  
储物间的空间对于两个注重锻炼的雇佣兵来说过于狭小了，他们甚至无法自如地转身，在艰难地尝试过后他们挫败地叹了口气，眼神火热地盯着对方，似乎想要用眼神将对方拆吃入腹。

bambam意味不明地哼了一声，接着他按着金有谦的肩膀把他推到了巨大的立橱边上，在金有谦震惊的眼神中跪了下来。  
“bam……等等……”  
“闭嘴。”  
bambam在金有谦的小声惊呼中解开了他的裤子。他的动作与平时拆枪玩刀时一样干净利落，金有谦觉得光是看着这样的bambam他就能直接射出来。  
现在他那根发烫的老二被bambam攥在手里，bambam抬头，眼神湿漉漉地看着他，金有谦不自觉地吞咽了一下，低头将一只手轻柔地放在bambam的头发上（他尽可能让自己的动作不要显得太粗暴），“你确定？在这里？”他绷着声音向bambam做最后的确认。  
bambam用湿润火热的口腔回答了他。

“噢，操操操操操！”  
这见鬼的太爽了。金有谦尽力克制才没有立刻在bambam的嘴里缴械投降。  
bambam正跪在他面前，一只手扶着他的大腿，另一只手握着他的老二根部。而他的嘴唇，那张无论何时都红润柔软的嘴唇，现在正自上而下地包裹着他全身最脆弱的地方。  
金有谦觉得这幅景象太超过了，他再盯上一秒钟绝对会控制不住自己，于是他仰起头，闭上眼尽情感受那火热的口腔给他带来的惊人体验。  
他放在bambam头发上的手不知什么时候攥紧了，等他反应过来时他已经不自觉地向前不断顶胯。他没办法在这一刻去关心什么见鬼的粗暴不粗暴，他只想把自己的老二塞进那张柔软紧致得让人发疯的嘴唇中去。  
但他大脑里仅剩的最后一个脑细胞叫停了他，因为他不想让bambam难受。  
所以他松开了攥着bambam头发的手，低头找寻着bambam的眼睛。bambam暂停了嘴上的动作（感谢上帝这让金有谦暂时松了一口气），再次抬起那双盛满了欲望的眼睛，他没有说话，只是眨了眨眼，用那只手拍了拍金有谦的大腿，然后金有谦就懂了。  
他与bambam的默契总是这样出色，无论在什么情形下。  
接着他开始毫无保留地律动，放任自己去追逐bambam赐予他的无上快感。  
他感到自己的感官正在无限放大，然后全部集中到那个火热的地方去。他的耳中充斥着房间外宴会的人声乐声，但他又仿佛置身一片雪花空白中，充耳只能听见沙沙的白噪音。  
快感不断在下腹堆积，他的腹部绷紧，大腿在bambam的手掌中微微发抖，他快要到了。妈的，他还想多感受一下这无与伦比的炙热，但他同时又想快点释放，因为他见鬼的不确定自己会不会忍不住把bambam按在地上操。

bambam在他快要攀上顶峰时突然撤出了唇舌，金有谦不满地哼了一声，像个突然被抢走玩具的小孩一样低头看着bambam的眼睛。  
“我他妈累死了，金有谦，吸得我腮帮子都酸了。”  
金有谦深深吸了一口气，然后温柔地把手抚过他的脸颊和下巴，轻轻捏了捏，“没事。”他在说谎，因为这有事，他正在释放的边缘，在这个时刻让他把他硬得像铁的老二收回布料粗糙的裤子里，还不如让他跑出去屠杀了整个参加宴会的人。  
但他不想要bambam难受，所以他觉得这些可以忍耐。  
然后bambam的眼神就变了，里面藏着一些坏主意，金有谦就是看得出来。

“所以你必须要马上射出来。”  
bambam再度埋下头，他这次没有像之前一样富于技巧地舔弄，而是直接吞到了底，直到感受到金有谦的老二抵到了他柔软秘密的喉咙，引发了他想要干呕的欲望，他才停止。  
“操！”金有谦的脑袋重重地磕到后面的柜子上，“操！bambam！操！”  
这太超过了！绝对！太他妈超过了！  
金有谦的大脑一瞬间变得空白，他觉得自己下一秒就可以射出来，所以他必须遏制一下，因为他不想莽撞地射进bambam的喉咙里。  
接着bambam撤出了嘴唇，坏笑着看了金有谦一眼，又再次整根吞入。  
金有谦感受到他的舌头软软地贴着自己，不小心露出的牙齿擦过敏感的柱身让他的下腹越发紧绷起来。  
他开始粗暴地往bambam嘴里送胯，他需要这个，他太他妈需要这个了。快感不断累积，他快到了，只要再一下就好。他不知道bambam会不会允许他射进他的喉咙，所以他按着他的肩膀推开他。  
bambam含着那根老二摇了摇头，用扶着金有谦大腿的手拍了拍他，示意他没关系。  
于是金有谦吼叫着射进了bambam滚烫的喉咙里。

金有谦显然不是那种只顾自己爽而不考虑自己伴侣的那种人，于是他度过了爽翻天的高潮后快速地解开了bambam的腰带，在打算弯腰跪下去时被bambam拦住了。  
“嘿，”他勾着嘴角笑着，“这可不是什么我给你口一管你给我吸一发的交换游戏。”  
“可是……”金有谦撇撇嘴。  
“这次算啦，”bambam朝他胯部动了动腰，“宴会快结束了，我们还有一个任务要处理。”  
金有谦有些无辜地眨了眨眼，轻轻啄了一下bambam红肿得过分的嘴唇，然后把手伸下去快速撸动起来。  
bambam在刚才就一直硬着，前端渗出不少前液，金有谦借着前液的润滑不断套弄着，他知道bambam喜欢什么样的，他常年握枪的手掌有不少老茧，在这种情况下只会让bambam更舒服。  
他有节奏地前后套弄，手腕翻转着摩擦敏感的前端。bambam双臂紧紧环着他的肩膀，腰部不断朝他的手心送去。  
他们的呼吸交织着，逼仄的储物间的空气都变得黏稠起来。  
热度攀升，bambam此刻连脖子都泛着红色。他把脑袋埋在金有谦的颈窝，小声地呻吟喘气。  
金有谦加快速度，不断在bambam裸露的脸颊与脖颈处落下火热的吻。他爱死了bambam快要高潮时的神色，他总是闭着双眼，嘴唇微张开漏出好听的喘息，他的手指会不自觉地收紧，此刻正死死嵌入金有谦的肩膀，这让他感觉好极了。  
bambam释放在他手中时整个人都因高潮而颤抖，金有谦一边抚慰着他渐渐软下去的敏感的老二，一边温柔地吻着他。  
他们又抱在一起磨蹭了一会，bambam在想等会还要去解决隔壁的“任务”，金有谦在想明天的清洁人员打扫这间屋子的时候会有什么反应。

**-Lap Dance-**

那是个挺困难的任务。  
各方面的。  
首先是任务目标，是个挺难搞的人物，身边总是带着一整个足球队的保镖。接着是地点，在一家地下夜店，灯光刺眼迷乱，每个角落都塞满了嗑药的人和打炮的人，还有相当火辣且令人分心的脱衣舞秀和单人膝上舞表演。所以金有谦和bambam费了相当大的劲才搞定了这个任务。  
当他们完成任务回到家时，他们非常庆幸他们的宝贝儿子现在正乖巧地在学校上课，所以他们不用担心满身的火药味会给儿子产生什么负面影响，而且他们现在还处在刚才枪战的兴奋中，连开门的手都在因此而颤抖着。

而当他们关上门对视了一眼后，一切都不一样了。  
他们突然相互撕扯着吻作一团，腹部不断窜上令人兴奋的热度，他们将下半身彼此靠近碰撞碾压，渐硬的部位隔着裤子用力相抵，两人同时发出一声舒服的喟叹。  
也许是夜店的空气中有什么让人兴奋的东西，不过他们现在没空管这些，他们只想要用力吮吸彼此的嘴唇、脖颈，用想要把对方揉进自己身体里的力度把下身撞向彼此。  
这有点疯狂。  
而当bambam说出那句话时一切都彻底失控了。

他气喘吁吁地朝金有谦笑着，“嘿，想要来一场膝上舞吗？”

金有谦发誓他只是大脑短路了那么几秒钟，但当他回过神来时，他已经整个人被推到扶手椅上，而bambam，这个导致了失控的一切的小混蛋，正双手撑着两边的扶手，自上而下地看着他，他的眼神野性而火辣，像是只瞄准了猎物的豹子。  
“规则，”bambam开始漫不经心地脱衣服，“不允许动手触碰。”  
金有谦的眼睛直勾勾地随着bambam的手指游走，他敢确定他现在一定连眼眶都是红的。  
bambam脱得非常缓慢，金有谦认定他是故意这么做的，他的bambam在那个见鬼的夜店呆了半天后整个人都学坏了。  
等到金有谦觉得自己的眼神快要化为实体触摸到bambam时，最后一件衣服终于剥落，bambam一丝不挂地站在金有谦面前，轻轻俯下身子凑近他的耳朵，但他什么也没说，只是轻轻地吹了一口气。  
他身上带着刺鼻的火药味，还有不小心被泼洒到的威士忌，而它们此刻却混合成了让人难以抗拒、呼吸加速的味道。  
“……操，”金有谦朝后仰着，“bam……”

bambam的眼神又暗了一分，他朝后撤了一步，接着转身坐在了金有谦的一条腿上。当他那个柔软滚圆的屁股靠上金有谦的第一秒金有谦就知道他做不到，去他妈的规则，他做不到。于是他将就着最后一个脑细胞哑声开口，“嘿，宝贝，我发誓我就扶住你的腰，我发誓。”  
而bambam仅用眼神回绝了他，然后开始在他的腿上缓慢地碾磨起来。  
没多久bambam将腿跨出来，整个人背朝着金有谦坐在他的一条腿上，他摇摆着他的腰臀，像在享受着一场缓慢而优美的性爱。  
而金有谦显然无福消受这一切。他天杀的不知道为什么变得非常听话，他真的没有用手去触碰bambam任何一寸肌肤，因此他只能绝望而恍惚地盯着bambam上下耸动的背部，感受着那两瓣柔软的、汗湿的臀部点火似的划过他的大腿。  
bambam的呼吸逐渐粗重起来，他转过身来面朝着金有谦，然后爬上扶手椅中，双腿搁在金有谦的两胯边上，喘息着摇动他的臀部。  
金有谦无法抑制住他的呻吟，他的手指死死地攥住两边的扶手，睁着通红的双眼感受着bambam狂野而充满欲望的视线。  
bambam的硬挺抵在金有谦的腹间，臀缝则模仿着骑乘的姿势不断摩擦过金有谦鼓胀的裆部。  
“老天啊……”金有谦克制不住地向上挺动腰肢，“看看你，该死的，我真的做不到……”  
而bambam加快了碾动的速度，咬着下唇朝金有谦笑着，“管好你的手，客人。”

bambam前端渗出的液体因他的动作而杂乱地涂抹在金有谦的腹部，他摆动腰肢的速度越来越快，身子渐渐染上一层粉红色，他仰着头，喉间不住地漏出呻吟来。  
金有谦知道这也许是个机会。  
于是他开始故意迎合着bambam的节奏向上挺胯，这很要命，bambam受不了这个，他渐渐忘记了他本意是要做什么，而是开始放任自己索取快感，于是他在一声高过一声的呻吟中战败似的把撑在扶手上的手环上了金有谦的肩膀。  
“你这是，作弊。”bambam喘息着。  
金有谦装作无辜地眨眨眼，“嘿，我可没有动手。”  
bambam用力地朝金有谦的裆部碾着，粗糙的布料摩擦着他本就敏感的老二，快感在他体内节节攀升，他死死攥着金有谦的肩膀，感受到下腹不断涌起的痉挛似的热度，然后他吼叫着射精了，金有谦的腹部被他搞得一塌糊涂，但他们毫不在意。  
金有谦满足地欣赏着bambam高潮过后那种恍惚脆弱又漂亮的神情，然后他伸手将bambam的脑袋拉下来重重地亲吻。  
在亲吻间隙他说，“你看，你是先不遵守规则，所以我也不要遵守规则了。”  
bambam咬了他的嘴唇一口，“你是三岁小孩吗！”  
金有谦握住bambam的一只手拉到他下半身那团被压抑了很久的部位，“你觉得我是三岁小孩吗？”  
bambam还保持着刚才的姿势，渐渐又因为金有谦的亲吻而硬起来，他吞咽了一下，喉间挤出一声低吼。  
金有谦开始履行“不遵守规则”的诺言，他的手从bambam的肩颈滑到他的后腰，然后停在危险的尾椎上。bambam正专心致志地吻着他，两人的唇舌搅出让人脸红心跳的水声，他还在不自觉地摆动腰腹。金有谦觉得自己硬得要爆开了，但他还是决定慢慢来。  
他已经忍了这么久了，那就干脆再忍一小会，因为好东西总是需要忍耐。

bambam又硬了起来，涨红的前端戳着金有谦的腹部，不断摩擦着粗糙布料臀缝开始不满足于此，于是他用力地向那块凸起的地方碾压着。  
“你想要什么？”金有谦哑声问他，“宝贝，你想要什么？”  
bambam上半身朝后倒去，稳稳地落在金有谦的手臂中。  
“我想要你。”

金有谦的手指渐渐移到那个诱人的穴口外，他轻轻地在那外面打着转，引起bambam一阵颤栗。  
“想要什么得自己来，宝贝。”金有谦说。  
bambam的手滑到他的腰带上，灵活地解开扣子，然后是裤子拉链，然后是早已被前液浸湿的内裤。  
等到那根硬得要爆炸的老二终于暴露在空气中时，金有谦觉得大概已经过了一万年那么久了。  
接着bambam那只指节分明的手就握上了它，随着自己摇摆的节奏上下撸动着。  
金有谦在他的肚子上抹了一把bambam未干的精液，当作润滑剂戳开了那个隐秘的穴口。  
bambam已经高潮过一次，后面没有那么干涩，很快就贪婪地吸住了他的一个指节。金有谦拍拍他的臀肉，又引起他的一阵战栗，然后他塞进了第二根手指。  
扩张总是很考验耐心，但金有谦现在有的是耐心。于是他慢慢地在那个温暖的甬道里打转摸索着，感受到bambam分泌出的肠液渐渐把那个地方变得湿润诱人。  
“老天……”bambam喘息着，不断把臀部朝金有谦的手指上撞，同时飞快地套弄着手心里那根火热的硬物。  
“别着急……”金有谦感受到bambam正绞着他的手指，这让他几乎控制不住。  
“可以了，”bambam晃动着湿淋淋的臀部，“可以了金有谦……”  
“可以什么？”金有谦不明所以地继续搅动那个湿软的内部。  
“进来，”bambam咬着下唇，他眼圈红着，眼里盛着的全是诱人的欲望，“快进来，求你……”  
他喉间挤出呻吟，金有谦觉得自己更硬了，几乎能感觉得到他的老二在bambam手心里跳动。  
他烧着自己脑袋里最后一根弦，撤出手指，“你得自己来，宝贝，我是客人，记得吗？”  
bambam呜咽着调整了一下坐姿，扶着那根通红湿漉漉的老二对准了自己，然后他慢慢往下沉。

金有谦在这过程中死死捏住bambam的侧腰，他确信他把他的腰捏青了，但他现在管不了这些。  
因为这个，太，爽，了。  
他妈的，他脑袋里那根弦彻底烧断了，他现在一片空白，只会牢牢盯着bambam汗湿的脸，全身细胞都在感受着那个炙热紧致又湿润的甬道带给他的不可思议的体验。  
“老天……”金有谦喃喃地说着，“操，这实在是，太他妈棒了……”  
“是的……是的……”bambam全身都湿透了，他在努力吞咽着，感受自己在自己的节奏下被填满，这感觉好得惊人。  
当他的臀部终于抵到金有谦的胯时，两人同时低吼了一声。  
金有谦觉得那些忍耐都他妈值了。

bambam开始上下小幅耸动，金有谦感到他的脑细胞被烧得一干二净，于是他伸手托住bambam的两瓣臀肉，朝上大力挺动起来。  
他很快找到了正确的路径，每一下都重重撞到让bambam尖叫的前列腺上，他感受到bambam里面在痉挛着，这让他的老二被包裹得更加全面，肠液渐渐被他抽插的动作推挤出来，挂在bambam的臀部，这让他几乎握不住那两块柔软而湿淋淋的臀肉。于是他抑制不住地加快速度不断向上撞着。  
bambam的双臂紧紧绕着金有谦的脖子，他仰着头，像是患了渴症的病人一样疯狂索取着。  
“快，没错，是那，操我，嗯……”他无意识地脱口而出这些点火的词语，“快点……用劲，太棒了，老天……”  
“上帝啊……”金有谦把脸埋在bambam的肩窝里，“你简直……不可思议……”  
他快到了，bambam也是，他感受得到。  
然后他们同时迎合着彼此相互撞击，像是不管不顾地要将对方揉碎在自己体内。  
他们一同射精，保持着连结的姿势感受着双重的高潮。金有谦手脚蜷缩着，他还埋在bambam体内，感受到那里面一阵阵细小的震动，bambam脸上的汗滴落在金有谦的肩膀上，他伸出舌头舔了一下，感受到咸涩与火药的味道。  
这太棒了，他们就这样抱着缩在这张扶手椅上，感受着彼此逐渐平缓的心跳。  
如果不是那阵敲门声他们大概会一直这样抱到世界末日。

敲门声当然来自老格兰特。  
他尖叫着把小格兰特的眼睛捂住，大声咒骂了几句。  
金有谦没有理会他，用手挡住bambam的屁股后以bambam漂亮的背部为背景朝老格兰特比了个中指。

**-完-**


	2. Euphoria

*******

金有谦发誓他没想这么做。  
作为一个英俊、可爱、修养与他的外表一样闪闪发光的年轻人，他发誓他没想把他身上面值最大的纸币塞进那个叫bambam的脱衣舞舞者的内裤里——  
还是非常中间的、下方的、深处的位置。

“抱歉……”下一秒他就后悔了，像个不知所措地小男孩一样红着脸解释，“我不知道该不该这样做，我以为……”  
“噢甜心，别这么说，”bambam凑近他耳边，“想让我给你跳支舞吗？”  
“呃……如果可以的话。”金有谦知道他这回答烂透了，就好像在回应一位优秀的厨师能否帮他切一片黄油吐司一样一点没有对他面前这个舞者的尊重，但考虑到眼下的情况，他觉得他还能说出话来已经是值得感恩的事情了。  
“你想去那边的包间里吗？”bambam靠着金有谦坐下，保持着令人毫无压力的距离，这让金有谦稍微觉得没那么窒息了，“那里更安静，不会被打扰，而且我会全裸。”  
“全裸？”金有谦的声音颤抖了一下。  
“取决于你，”bambam耸耸肩膀，“如果你喜欢我穿着衣服的话。”  
“呃……好的。”金有谦很想装作他没在想象bambam全裸的样子，但他确信他上下滑动的喉结已经出卖他了。  
“我们会慢慢来，好吗？”bambam站起来，牵着金有谦的手朝角落那个隐蔽的门走去。

*******

当bambam把那间布满了墨绿色丝绒的房间整理好后，下一首歌刚好开始，那是一首柔和又性感的歌，让金有谦想起流动的金色蜂蜜。

“是首不错的歌。”bambam突然靠近了金有谦，“准备好你的舞了吗？”  
金有谦点了点头，除此之外不知道自己还能做什么。  
bambam拉近了他们的距离，金有谦闻到他身上好闻的香根草的味道，还混合着某种特殊的香料，那让金有谦放松下来，不受控制地沉浸到bambam向他展示的充满美感和吸引力的膝上舞中。

bambam的双臂搭在金有谦的肩膀上，手指环绕过他的后颈缠绕在金有谦的头发中。  
他赤裸的上身随着音乐的节奏舒缓地摇摆着，金有谦很难不把视线停留在他那个肌肉分布匀称、附着一层薄汗的胸上，那在灯光下显着一种美妙的金色，让金有谦有画下来的冲动。

“介意把腿分开一点吗。”bambam仍旧在他耳边轻声说着，湿热的吐息洒在金有谦耳后的那一小片皮肤上，不用特意去看他也知道自己的耳朵一定红得像是要滴血了。  
金有谦听话地照做了，bambam把他修长匀称的大腿挤进空隙，随后自然地侧坐在金有谦的大腿上，臀部有节奏地摆动着。  
金有谦紧紧握着椅子把手不敢松开，他感到一种带着电流的颤栗正在他全身流动着，然后在下腹堆积，这让他的裆部撑得发疼。

bambam又突然从他腿上站了起来，和他面对面，直直地看向他的眼底。金有谦以为那将要变成一个吻，因为bambam正朝他靠得越来越近，他甚至摒住了呼吸，小心地伸出舌头舔了舔因为热而干燥的嘴唇。  
可bambam在快要吻上他时突然偏过头去，嘴唇最终落到金有谦的侧颈，他张开嘴，牙齿擦过那一片颤栗的皮肤，他说，“甜心，要做点不那么符合规矩的事情吗？”

*******

金有谦并不熟悉这里的规矩。  
所以他所能做的就只是把视线牢牢地黏在bambam身上，然后点头。

bambam朝他露出一个有点邪恶的笑容，然后他朝前走了一步，把金有谦张开的双腿并拢。接着他抬起腿，面对面地跨坐在了金有谦地大腿上。  
他的臀部随着音乐摆动着，前端被内裤包裹的地方偶尔擦到金有谦正硬得发疼的部位。金有谦的脸涨得鲜红，“我呃……我不是故意的……”  
“没关系，”bambam仍然在摇摆着他美妙的身体，似乎很享受这样的过程，“这不是什么需要道歉的事，”他俯下身，伸出舌尖舔了舔那个粉红色的耳朵，“事实上，this turns me on.”  
金有谦觉得他没有直接射出来已经是个奇迹了。

音乐在金有谦没意识到的情况下播放到了下一首，仍旧是那种慵懒性感的调调，金有谦的视线追随着bambam上下起伏的身躯，像是跌进了一个迷幻又缓慢的私密空间，那里一切都是墨绿色和金色的，bambam在他身上，扭动地像个古老神话中的性感神衹。  
“你可以碰我。”bambam说。  
他朝着金有谦的大腿根部挤去，然后直起身子，赤裸的前胸贴着金有谦，那层薄汗让他的一切都看上去该死的完美，金有谦在思考用舌头舔一舔那片泛着古铜金色的皮肤属不属于“触碰”的范畴。  
bambam突然又撤后了一点，他们额头相抵，bambam握着金有谦的下巴把他的脑袋轻轻抬高，然后他说，“用舌头也是可以的。”

一个湿润的亲吻近在咫尺，金有谦并不打算错过这个机会。  
他松开握得指节发白的拳头，一只手环过那副柔软匀称的腰肢，另一只手按住他的后颈把他拉下来与自己接吻。  
他吻得急促热烈，像是在沙漠中渴求饮水的人。bambam笑着拖住他的双颊，在喘息中引导他慢一些。  
“你得像这样。”他撤离双唇，然后伸出舌尖舔了舔金有谦濡湿的嘴唇，然后舌尖灵巧地钻进他的口腔，像一条凉滑的蛇游走在一片火热之中。  
他慢慢加深着这个亲吻，而他的身体并没有因此而停下，他仍旧随着音乐摇摆着他的身体，发硬的下身挤压着金有谦的，挺立的乳尖擦过粗糙的布料，这引起他一些细碎的喘息。过了一会他的手指缠绕住金有谦的头发，然后突然将彼此扯出这个危险又火辣的吻中。

“这还不够。”bambam舔了舔已经不能更湿润的嘴唇。  
他从金有谦身上起来，重新站在地上。金有谦热烈地看着他的完美的身体，几乎忘记了世界上所有的语言。  
他看着bambam修长的手指在他内裤边缘摩擦，伴随着慵懒的摆动，这让金有谦的眼眶发热，几乎要流血。  
“想让我把他脱下来吗？”  
金有谦点点头。  
bambam勾住内裤边缘，眼神直直地落在金有谦身上，像是在提醒他仔细欣赏。  
然后他跟着音乐的节奏缓缓转过身去，他美好的背部裸露在金有谦的视线里，然后他弯下腰，用一种惹人犯罪的姿势脱掉了身上最后一块布料。  
他朝后踏了一步，轻轻跌进金有谦的怀抱里，他修长的手指夹着一张纸片，金有谦意识到那是他塞在他内裤里的，他的身子僵硬住，恨不得把那张纸币连着他所有愚蠢的举动全部烧进地狱里。

“甜心，你知道，这一切不是因为这个，”bambam坐在金有谦身上扭动着，侧过脑袋在金有谦耳边说，“这一切只是因为，我，非常，非常，想要你。”  
金有谦的心沉到底，然后泛上浓厚的情欲来。他握着bambam匀称结实的手臂将他转过来面对自己，然后不由分说地把他拉进一个火辣到窒息的亲吻。

bambam叹息了一声，任由金有谦紧紧地固定住自己的后腰，然后他按住他的胸膛，手指灵活的在他的衬衫纽扣里游走，直到他们能够肌肤相贴，同时发出一声满足的喘息。  
“你的手还有更重要的事要做。”bambam重新稳住那两片湿润鲜红的嘴唇，同时他拉着金有谦的手，带领着他朝他后方臀部中那个隐蔽的地方探去。

那里已经湿润、柔软，金有谦用手指小心地滑过，引起了那里一阵短促的收缩。  
bambam仰起头，露出漂亮的肩颈，金有谦用嘴唇和牙齿品尝着那片皮肤，然后探进了一根手指。  
那里湿热得不可思议，金有谦怀疑他整个人都要就此融化了。  
bambam在他的手指上扭动着想要更多，而金有谦会做的只有乖乖配合。

足够多的手指探进了那个甜蜜的地方，bambam紧紧勾住金有谦的后颈，臀部摆动的频率越来越大，几乎是在金有谦的手指上碾磨自己，他仰着脑袋，声音嘶哑，“进来。”他催促着。  
金有谦用了此生最快的速度解开了碍事的裤子纽扣和拉链，他硬得发疼的东西抵住那个火热的洞口，差点就这么直接射出来。  
“噢，甜心，别犹豫。”bambam撤出一只手朝后探索，在握住了那个肿胀的东西后慢慢地坐了下去。  
金有谦觉得自己开始融化了。  
他全身的血液像是变成了流动的的蜂蜜，很快就要和bambam融为一体，从此永远不分开。

bambam吸着气调整姿势，在终于接触到底端时满足地长叹一口气。  
“噢，老天，”他说，全身颤抖得像是在轻声哭泣，“这太美妙了。”  
金有谦扶着他的侧腰，bambam跪在他身侧，把腿张开到最大。他缓慢地在金有谦身上研磨着，随着音乐有节奏地摆动着自己的身子。  
金有谦不敢呼吸。生怕自己在这场甜蜜的折磨中提前败阵下来。  
他抬头入迷地看着身上的bambam。他看上去该死得完美，连眼下的泪痣都让他想要伸出舌头品尝。于是他伸出手，不知餍足地再次开始亲吻。  
他亲吻他整个脸颊，从眉骨到鼻梁，然后是那张柔软湿润得不可思议的嘴唇。

bambam加快了速度，抬起他饱满的臀部又重重落下，每一次撞击都伴随中从亲吻中漏出来的叹息。  
“是的，是的……就这样……”他无意识地说着，任凭自己在逐渐汹涌地快感中迷失。  
“老天……”金有谦握紧了他的腰，力度大得几乎要留下淤青，他迎合着bambam的下落朝上挺动，他感到自己发硬的地方正被一个火热湿润的地方紧紧包裹着，那感觉好到无法言说，只能用更重的冲撞来抒发，“噢，老天！”他低声叫喊着，“你简直不可思议。”

bambam的腰化成了一滩金色的蜂蜜，他趴伏在金有谦身上，被罪恶的快感抽走了最后一丝力气。  
金有谦向后躺了躺，好让自己调整到更合适的位置，接着他用手臂死死按住bambam的后腰，快速有力地向上挺动。  
他怀疑自己正在燃烧。  
因为bambam那里美妙火热得无法言说，他只觉得自己的神经正一根一根地被烧断，很快他的世界变成了一片流动的金色世界，所有的生命力都指向唯一的那一个热量的来源。  
“天，快点，就这样……”bambam喘息着，声音慵懒又嘶哑，“就这样，求你，求你求你，噢老天……”  
“你他妈该死的完美……”金有谦咬着牙，更快更猛烈地向上挺动，他死死地盯着bambam，看着他浸润在快感中的潮湿表情，那该死的让他又硬了一些，“上帝啊，你真该看看现在的样子……”  
他拍了拍那个圆润饱满、滴着汗珠的臀部，示意身上的人下去。接着他握着他的腰将他转过来背对着自己，然后bambam就这么仰面坐在了金有谦身上。  
他颤抖的手臂支撑着自己的身子好让金有谦顺利进入自己。  
“快……快。”他不耐地扭动着，直到金有谦终于填满了那里才满足地叹了口气。

金有谦仍旧冲撞着，他希望自己别那么快射出来，因为他想就这样把他操到世界尽头，这样他们就可以保持着该死的相连的姿势一同下地狱了。  
“yes yes yes yes yes……”bambam的喘息里带上了哭腔。  
金有谦伸出一只手捏住他的下巴让他抬起头，他们头顶上是一面镜子，被吊灯切割得很有艺术感，金有谦觉得这画面他妈的美得过分。  
“看看你自己，”他强迫bambam睁开眼，“看看你想在的样子，老天，你快被我操化了，huh？像一块儿他妈的冰淇淋化在我身上。操，我真想就这么永远操下去……老天，这感觉太好了，bambam……”他抬起那个罪恶的屁股，好让自己冲撞得更肆无忌惮一点，“你该死的完美啊……”  
“please please，”bambam听话地睁眼眼睛，看着天花板镜子中的自己躺在金有谦身上像块融化的黄油一样被操着，“please，操我，就这样，求你……oh my god，就这样求你求你求你求你……”  
他快到了。  
因为金有谦感受到那个狭窄紧致的甬道正在疯狂地痉挛收缩着，每一寸皮肤都紧紧地吮吸在自己发硬的老二上。  
“上帝啊……”金有谦的牙齿擦过他面前抖动着的肩膀，“操操操……我要到了……”  
“就这样……就这样，别停别停别停别停……噢fuuuuuuck！”

他们一同射出来，粘稠的液体洒在bambam覆满薄汗的前胸。  
他们保持着相连的姿势躺着，金有谦仍然能感受到他的老二在bambam火热的甬道中被一阵阵痉挛碾磨着。  
他们的喘息交织在一起，bambam侧过脑袋，和金有谦交换了一个濡湿的、气喘吁吁的亲吻。

音乐已经不知道播放到第几首了。  
金有谦走出这间脱衣舞俱乐部时有个穿着酒保制服的年轻女孩追出来叫住了他。  
“嘿，先生，你忘了这个！”  
她把一张纸片塞进他手里后就匆匆跑回去了。  
金有谦将它展开，那是他前不久塞进bambam内裤里的纸币，他看到有一串数字写在上面，然后下面写着：  
 _ **打给我，你欠我一个约会。**_

**-完-**


	3. We Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> West World》AU，main inspriation from S01E09。  
> 主要剧情：金有谦和bambam都是西部世界乐园的接待员（机器人），而他们都拥有了自我意识。bambam想要和金有谦一起逃出这个乐园，寻找自己的生活而不是活在用代码写好的故事线里不断循环。车的背景就是bambam在找到金有谦的时候发生的。

*******

这绝对，他妈的超出了金有谦的想象。

三分钟前他还站在他的伙伴们的尸体中和那个端着步枪、枪口甚至还在冒烟的bambam对峙着。  
而三分钟后他们已经倒进了他刚搭好没多久的帐篷里，在一张餐桌旁纠缠得乱七八糟。  
金有谦并没工夫去理会那张在持续地发出快散架的声音的餐桌。  
因为他们的双腿正紧紧贴在一起，bambam刚刚扣动扳机的手指正用力地握着——也许用掐着更为合适——他的下巴。  
他们的舌头在彼此的口腔粗暴地横冲直撞，交换着一个带着火药味的亲吻——如果这种用牙齿撕咬彼此的嘴唇可被称之为亲吻的话。  
所以这他妈是怎么一回事！  
金有谦在他的脑子里尖叫着。

“专心一点，亲爱的。”  
bambam突然撤出了他的唇舌，他盯着金有谦，眼神炙烈得像是有火在燃烧着。他伸出舌头舔了舔他已经不能更加湿润的嘴唇，然后他说，“我只是需要你的帮助。”  
金有谦感受到bambam的吐息正火热地喷洒在他的皮肤上，同时他感受到他的腹部正被一个坚硬的、冰冷的东西抵着。  
“哇哦，伙计，”金有谦瞥了一眼那个黑色的枪管，“这种方式可不算友善。”  
bambam并没有打算“友善”一点，他把枪口朝金有谦的腹部深处用力顶了顶，与之一起的还有他的胯骨。  
金有谦倒吸了一口气。  
“你是想要子弹，还是想要我？”  
bambam几乎是擦着金有谦的嘴唇在说话，金有谦的手肘支撑在桌子上，这让他的肌肉紧绷着甚至有些颤抖。  
“所以你想要我干你，huh？这就是你想要的帮忙？”  
“不，我想要你的帮忙，而你想要我。”bambam继续向前倾，朝他展开一个挑衅的笑容。  
现在他们的上半身也贴在一起了。

金有谦讨厌这样。  
他累得要命。他费了一番功夫才抢来了那个笨重的保险箱，而那该死的锁永远打不开。他的伙计们刚刚被突然出现的bambam喂了子弹，而他自己此刻正被这个一身火药味但辣得要命的人抵在他帐篷里的餐桌旁边，被枪口威胁着。  
他的脑袋最近像是被二十匹马碾过一样乱，而他刚刚还被断言自己想要他眼前的这个人。  
噢！他妈的，他当然想！每时每刻！  
但不是以这种方式。  
金有谦讨厌失控。  
非常讨厌。  
所以他一把拽住bambam的肩膀把他推倒在餐桌上，然后他凶狠地扼住bambam衬衫领子将他拉近自己。

在他们的牙齿再次重重撞击到一起时bambam发出了一声毫不掩饰的喘息。  
“这就对了。”  
bambam在他们亲吻的间隙这样评价。  
金有谦狠狠地用他的嘴唇、牙齿和舌头碾压着bambam，像是想要通过这种方式向他表明自己的愤怒。没错他愤怒极了，火气顺着他的脑袋往下腹窜，很快他就硬得能去操他妈的火箭筒了。  
于是他侧过头咬上bambam的脖子，bambam颤抖地仰起他漂亮的脑袋，他举起握着枪的手按住金有谦的后脑将他更深得朝自己压近，金有谦感受到坚硬的枪托正抵着自己的后颈，他闷哼了一声很想知道如果他就这样咬破bambam的颈动脉会怎么样。  
很快他就不满足于那一片有限的肌肤了。他一把扯开bambam碍事的衬衫扣子，bambam附着薄汗的胸腔在他面前起伏着，这几乎让他产生了短暂的眩晕。他毫不犹豫地舔上那一片皮肤，在听到bambam从喉间挤出的细小呻吟后得到了些许满足感。  
Yeah，就得是这样，他必须得是手握控制权的那一个。

而bambam打算与他作对到底。  
他用枪管抵住金有谦的下颚迫使他抬起头来面对自己，在看到金有谦狠狠地朝他皱起眉后满意地咧开嘴笑着。  
“我想要你和我一起逃出去。”他这样说着，严肃得像是在谈生意，如果忽略他们都硬得像是要爆炸的老二的话，“你明白我说的‘出去’是什么意思。”  
金有谦当然知道那不是指他妈的这片树林。他的脑袋从某一刻起像是被插入了某个记忆芯片，他开始意识到他正处在某个循环中，他每天在做着同样的事，同样的故事在他的身上发生着。  
但他对所谓的‘逃出去’并没有什么概念。  
“你想问怎么逃出去。”bambam在他问之前抢先开口。  
“你他妈的是会读心术还是什么的？”金有谦感受到他的下腹开始紧绷起来。  
“可以这么说，”bambam不怀好意地把自己的跨部朝金有谦压了压，“我见过他们是怎么给我们编码的，一个小小的平板，那上面有我们所有的信息。”他在说这话时流露出浓浓的厌恶，“他们制造我们，把故事载入我们体内，然后让我们在死去又复活的循环中陪那些所谓的客人玩高级的角色扮演，我他妈受够了！”  
金有谦的呼吸沉重起来。  
“我在上次‘被修理’时阅读了你的故事线，”bambam又恢复了他那副狡猾又危险的表情，“还顺便把你的武力值调到了最高，不用谢，亲爱的。”  
“所以你现在做这些是要干什么？”  
“我有我的打算。”  
“比如？”  
“在末日前尽情狂欢。”  
bambam的眼色沉下来，他凑近金有谦的左耳，湿热的吐息打在那片敏感的皮肤上。  
“我知道你现在就想要我。”  
“离我的脑子远一点。”  
金有谦凶狠地把bambam转身压在桌上，他把那件碍事的衬衫从bambam的背上剥下来，然后毫不犹豫地咬上了他裸露的后颈。

bambam喘息着弓起背朝金有谦靠去，赤裸的皮肤在接触到粗糙的布料后又引起他新一轮的战栗。  
金有谦在啃咬他的后颈时粗暴地扯下了他们两个人的裤子。现在他们之间只隔着一层沾满了血迹和火药味的破烂衬衫了。  
但这都没关系。  
金有谦粗暴地拍上了处在他欲望深处已久的臀部，那个清脆响亮的声音几乎能让他立刻射出来。  
他伸出手绕道bambam身前，毫不体贴地用他被枪磨出茧子的手掌包裹着bambam与自己硬得不相上下的老二，他还报复性地用劲捏了两下，那成功地让bambam惊叫出声。  
“你的前戏真够长的。”  
bambam回头瞥了他一眼，挑衅似的扬了扬他还握在手里的枪。  
操他妈的！  
金有谦咬着牙把bambam的上半身压在桌面上，然后他用两只手指直接插进了暴露在他眼前的那个小洞中。  
在听到bambam吃痛的闷哼后他又朝里顶了顶，感到那个干涩狭窄的地方正在逐渐变得湿润柔软。  
金有谦觉得自己的老二快要爆炸了。  
他沉重地喘息着，又往bambam那里面加了一根手指。  
bambam在他手中调整了一下姿势，好让金有谦的手指进入得更深。  
“你还不进来吗？”他故意用激怒金有谦的语气说话，“还是说我得靠我手里的这把枪？”

Fuck you then.  
金有谦猛地撤出手指，然后他扶着自己的老二推进了那个火热的洞中。  
bambam尖锐地吸了一口气，而金有谦正惊异于那个紧致湿润到能把自己的脑浆榨干的地方。  
这见鬼的太爽了。  
金有谦摆动他的胯骨，让他进入得更深。  
“哦操……”bambam发出一声像是在短暂的窒息后的叹息，在适应了金有谦那根尺寸超标的老二后他朝后用屁股撞了撞金有谦的胯骨，“你是打算呆在里面一整天还是什么的？”  
“你他妈的嘴上永远不能输是不是？”  
金有谦掐住bambam的腰，用力地朝前送胯。  
“就是这样……就是这样！”bambam的喘息被他撞得破碎不堪，“没错，妈的这太棒了！”  
金有谦根本无法控制自己摆动跨部，他的眼神落在bambam的发尾、后颈、耸动的肩膀、甜蜜又光滑的背肌，还有那个他妈的在他的老二上翻滚颤抖的屁股。

这操他妈的简直就是犯罪啊！

他在感受到bambam后面火热地吸纳吞吐自己的老二时用为数不多的脑部细胞这样想着。  
他不停地把手掌拍在bambam的屁股上，手指留下的红印随着臀肉上下滚动着，金有谦觉得自己的眼睛快他妈的烧起来了。  
“操你，”他感觉自己的老二要被bambam那个又湿又软的屁股给绞断了但他一点都他妈的不想停下来，“你想要这个是不是？”他俯下身在bambam耳边吐出下流又挑衅的话，“你他妈就想要我的老二，huh？”  
“你最好，再用力一点。”bambam咬着牙在喘息和呻吟中挤出反击，“你他妈的，就这么一点，能耐？“  
“Fuck you bambam！”  
金有谦伸出一只手绕道他的身前，凶狠地掐住bambam的脖子把他朝后拽向自己。  
“只有把你干得说不出话来你才肯认输是不是？”金有谦像是要把自己揉进bambam体内一样用力把他的老二往更深更火热的地方送去，“你下面的这张嘴可乖巧得多你知不知道？”  
bambam被金有谦掐着下巴侧过头来，他们又交换了几个撕咬似的亲吻。  
“用点力伙计，你没吃饭吗？”bambam朝后迎接着金有谦的撞击，“你还比不上我手上的这把枪。”他咬着牙把呻吟咽进喉咙里。  
金有谦低吼着收紧了绕在bambam脖子上的手。“操你……”他无意识地重复着，周围的一切似乎都逐渐收缩到了他和bambam相连的那部分中。  
“操……就是这样……”bambam的臀肉随着金有谦的撞击翻滚着。他在窒息中无比清晰地感受到快感正在渗入他的每一个毛孔中，“就是这样……”  
金有谦觉得自己的感官被短暂地剥夺了一小会，在那一瞬间他感受到有一个超新星在他的体内爆炸了。本能驱使着他朝着更加神秘的深处撞去，他觉得自己就快要融化在那个湿热的洞中了。  
“操操操操操！”  
金有谦吼叫着加快了腰胯的摆动。  
“没错……用力……操他妈的别停别停别停别停……”  
bambam尖叫着射在了面前的餐桌上，而金有谦在高潮时用尽了全身力气抱着bambam像是要把他彻底揉进自己的身体里这样他们就可以他妈的成为一体然后随便是逃出去还是下地狱了操他妈的。

*******

有那么一会他们就这么沉默地嵌在一起，胸腔起伏得像是两个精密无比的齿轮。

金有谦的老二还埋在bambam体内，那个湿热狭窄的地方正在收缩着吮吸它。  
“你是顺手把我老二的不应期调到最短了还是什么的？”金有谦发现自己丝毫没有要软下去的趋势。  
“自信一点，亲爱的。”bambam用手肘把金有谦朝后顶开，金有谦感受到自己的老二滑出来后不满地嘟囔了两声。  
bambam转过身来，他的脸色因为刚才被扼住了喉咙而泛着相当引人遐想的红色。  
“你的老二可不需要做出什么额外的调整。”  
他推着金有谦的胸膛把他按倒在餐桌旁的椅子里，接着他跨坐在金有谦的大腿上，带着疯狂又危险的笑容低头看着他。  
“别想掌控我。”金有谦伸出手，把bambam的脑袋重重地按下来与自己接吻。  
bambam决定跟随他的本能在金有谦的大腿上摆动腰胯。他坚硬的老二戳着金有谦的下腹，前端流出的液体把那片皮肤抹得一塌糊涂但他们谁都不在意。  
他们在粗鲁的亲吻中交换着挤压在喉咙间的呻吟，而这一切都还不够。

bambam拉开他们的距离，他一只手扼住金有谦的脖子，另一只手向下朝金有谦的老二探去。  
“别想掌控我？huh？”  
他模仿着金有谦的语气，在他惊讶的喘息中重重地坐到底。  
FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!  
金有谦尖叫着感受他的老二被那个熟悉的、火热紧致得要命的地方重新包裹，他几乎把脚趾蜷缩进了地里才克制住没有直接射出来。  
“FUCK YOU bambam！”  
他的脑部细胞一定是全部被压缩成了一个亮得让人睁不开眼的光点，不然还有什么办法可以解释他现在为什么除了bambam的双眼什么都看不见。  
“别想掌控我。”  
bambam的声音嘶哑而强硬，他提起他的臀部，然后又重重坐下。那种瞬间被填满的感觉让他控制不住地颤抖连他眼前的画面都开始染上了一层水汽。  
金有谦掐住bambam的腰侧，在他朝下坐时挺动迎接，他们在中途相遇，快感在他们的呼吸中爆炸，他们只能死死地盯住彼此的双眼，用眼神展示着什么叫做想把对方拆吃入腹。

金有谦觉得自己快融化了。  
他仰着头，看着bambam在他身上起伏耸动，他意识到他们之间正如此的接近，接近到他几乎可以在bambam湿润的瞳孔中看到自己。  
烛火在bambam的眼睛里跳动着，金有谦看到自己在明亮的火焰中燃烧、坠落。他猜想bambam在他的眼中也能看到相同的景致。  
喔，那就是他们一同在燃烧坠落了。

他松开把bambam掐到青紫的手指，然后轻轻地环住那副在他身体里放肆追逐快感的躯体。  
是的，是的，他想要他，他妈的，他永远都想要他。  
金有谦觉得自己的眼睛都他妈要湿了，他用他那双快要被液体润湿模糊的眼睛盯着bambam，不顾一切地想要把那张狂野又明亮的脸刻在他的脑子里。  
“老天啊……”他惊叹着，感受到他们之间越来越密集的快感在朝全身涌着，“我他妈可以为你去死。”  
他听见bambam的喘息惊停了一秒，接着他的两颊又被那双火热的手捧住了。  
“噢老天……老天……”bambam在破碎的呻吟中说着，“当然，亲爱的……我也是……”

打破循环的方法：死亡。

在他们的代码深处，已经记载了无数行这样的死亡。  
但这一次一切都不一样。  
因为他们拥有彼此，他们决定掌控自己，他们这次是为了自己而死。

bambam扬起他修长的手臂，把身旁的烛台打翻在粗糙的桌布上。

他们就快到了。  
金有谦紧紧抱着bambam，而bambam在他身上摆动得像在末日里寻欢。  
“别停……别停别停别停……”  
他们尖叫、低吼。  
明亮的火焰在他们周围吞噬着一切。  
他们在高潮中彼此拥抱，汗水和体液把他们黏在一起。  
他们颤抖着交换了几个濡湿的亲吻。  
然后他们微笑地在对方的瞳孔中找到自己，火焰跳动着包裹住他们。  
他们在彼此的眼中燃烧、坠落。  
他们知道醒来后他们会来到一个崭新的、对他们而言残忍又危险的世界。  
而他们满不在乎。

**We Fall in Hellfire.**   
**And We Reborn.**

**-完-**


	4. Unwrap Gift

*******

他们不知道是怎么一回事，总之他们正缠在一起，亲吻得乱七八糟，更像是想要把对方吃掉，或者是和对方融化在一起。  
天台的栏杆并不让人放心，但比起这个，更让人不放心的是bambam逐渐朝他的脖子和锁骨滑去的亲吻。  
“老天……”  
金有谦抬起下巴，他的视线在深蓝色的夜空里随机地徘徊了一会，然后他决定还是bambam更值得一看——

bambam正，努力用他湿漉漉的亲吻解开金有谦的纽扣。  
这简直就是犯规，因为金有谦根本就无法抵抗bambam的嘴唇，更不要提这对嘴唇的主人现在正用一种潮湿又邪恶的眼神从他胸口向上看着。  
金有谦都能看到他鲜红的嘴唇两边冒出两颗尖锐的牙齿了！

“Hmmmmm……”  
金有谦从喉咙间挤出一声低沉的叹息，他的bambam——此时就像个小恶魔——已经跪在了他面前，用他冰凉的手指轻轻搭在他的牛仔裤边缘摩擦着。  
金有谦觉得自己硬得头都开始发痛了，而他的小恶魔还在像是等待吃一顿8 courses的大餐一样不紧不慢地用手指在他的下腹上若有若无地擦着。

“你又在玩什么？”  
金有谦微微弯下腰来，用力握住bambam的下巴让他抬起头来看向自己。  
“你知道，拆礼物的时候，总要有点仪式感。”  
bambam吐出舌头在他的已经足够湿润的嘴唇上舔了一圈。  
金有谦确信他是故意的，也确信他因为这个动作又硬了一点。  
真该死！  
“你最好快一点……”他喘着气，“也许会有人上来。”  
“来赏月吗？”  
bambam吐出一句刻薄的话，然后他用修长的手指灵巧地解开了他面前的牛仔裤拉链。  
金有谦前段渗出的液体在棉质的布料上留下了一点不太体面的印记，但他此刻并没工夫去搭理这些，他只想把颤抖的手指插进这个小恶魔柔软的头发里，然后按住他的脑袋。

他确实这么做了。  
甚至因为颤抖，动作不可避免地有些粗暴。  
这引起了bambam不满地哼哼，但他这会儿没法说话，因为他整个口腔都被一个硬邦邦的物体塞满了。  
“噢这他妈的……”  
金有谦强忍着自己朝下看的欲望，因为他知道他绝对受不了那个画面。  
所以他只能仰起脑袋，用牙齿咬住下唇，努力克制那些因为bambam的口腔过于火热而产生的低吼。

bambam在专注地吞吐。  
他弯曲的双腿因为自己发胀的下身而抖动着，因此他不得不用双手牢牢攥着金有谦坚实的大腿来维持稳定。  
他选择先用他湿润的口腔和舌头照顾那个光滑又坚硬的顶端，因为他喜欢捉弄金有谦，而且他深知这样会让他抓狂。  
bambam喜欢金有谦抓狂的样子。  
而他现在还远远不是。

“嘿，甜心，”bambam拍拍金有谦的大腿让他低下头来看着自己，“来看看这个。”  
在得到金有谦发红的视线后，他满意地低下头，用他柔软的舌头在顶端舔舐了一圈，然后迅速地包裹住他整根发硬的老二。  
他的舌头贴在有着细小褶皱的底部，他知道这个神秘的地方会引起金有谦超大幅度的抖动。  
“操！bambam！操！”  
这太超过了。  
金有谦没法看这个。  
那个小恶魔，跪在他底下，用那个鬼知道为什么会这么火热的口腔和舌头包裹着他的老二。敏感的顶端抵在狭窄紧致的喉咙口，他甚至能感受到那里因为不适而收缩着。  
这绝对、他妈的、太超过了！

而他知道，bambam并不会这么简单地放过他。  
bambam努力又把那根充血发硬的老二往里吞了吞，直到他被撑开到麻木的嘴唇终于抵达了金有谦的下腹他才罢休。  
接着他猛地撤出唇舌，透明的液体顺着金有谦的老二连在他的嘴角上。  
他抬头，冲金有谦露出一个危险的眼神。  
“你喜欢这个。”  
他用沙哑的声音向金有谦宣告着控制权。  
在凉风和夜色下，金有谦看着他的bambam，不可自控地想到了一条蛇缠绕在自己身上的画面。  
他打了个冷战，但他的身体烫得惊人。  
他只能极力克制自己攥住手心里那些柔软的发丝的冲动，从喉咙里挤出溃败的字句。  
“噢老天，”他说，“我他妈爱死这个了。”

bambam的嘴角还挂着透明的液体，那让他的嘴唇看上去像是挂了一层糖浆。  
金有谦很想现在就把他拉起来狠狠咬上那两片该死的嘴唇。  
但他知道，这是bambam拆礼物的时间，他并不想抢走他的兴致。

bambam低下头，开始仔细地用唇舌探索着这个在他口中跳动的物体。  
他不怀好意地用坚硬的牙齿擦过硬物的表面，然后在金有谦的惊呼中又狡猾地把它们收起来。  
他吞吐地越来越快，金有谦感受到他的老二正被口腔和舌头紧紧包裹着，他觉得温暖、脆弱、暴躁、不安……  
他想要狠狠摇摆胯部把bambam的嘴巴填到最满，他想要握住他纤长的下巴感受自己的老二在他狭窄的喉间戳刺。  
他觉得有一股状似液体的火从那张罪恶的该死的嘴里流向他的全身。他的下腹紧绷着，他的胸腔剧烈地起伏着，他听到自己的低吼声和叹息声不断从火热的喉间涌出，他觉得他的双眼都快烧起来了。  
他妈的他妈的！

天台的楼梯口突然传来了一个尖锐的响动。  
金有谦想被扼住了喉咙一样僵硬在原地，他全身的汗毛都竖起来了，他感到自己逐渐分离成了两个，一个正在与bambam的嘴唇和舌头激烈地搏斗着，一个则胆战心惊地留意着四周的动静。  
“别分心。”  
bambam含着他的老二提醒他。  
他的牙齿再次擦过柱体表面。  
“操！”金有谦攥住他的头发，“你是故意的！”他的声音里有着滚烫的喘息，“你知道我受不了这个！操！bambam！这见鬼的！”  
这见鬼的！  
金有谦觉得自己的大脑里涌进了乳白色的浓稠液体，他全身紧绷着，脚趾蜷缩在鞋子里，他的耳朵还在下意识地关注着天台入口的动静，而他其余所有的感官都在尖叫着。  
他快到了。  
他这会儿既希望这甜蜜的折磨快点结束，又希望它永远不要结束。  
他的胸腔里塞满了各种各样的情绪，然后这些情绪在bambam要命的口腔里汇聚、融合，成为滚烫的热火冲到他的下腹。  
“操操操操操……”

bambam抬眼，朝他露出通红湿润的眼睛，和鲜红的像在滴血的嘴唇。  
天台楼梯口窜进一只猫。  
金有谦低吼着在bambam的嘴里抽插。  
他知道自己这会儿正硬得像他妈的一块铁，bambam一定不好受到了极点，但他就是忍不住。  
看看他身下的那副场景吧！  
他在心里无助地尖叫着。  
“他妈的上帝啊！”他握紧了身后的栏杆，在快要攀登到顶峰时猛地抽出自己的老二，然后他把bambam从地上拽起来，发狠似地咬上那张鲜艳得像是犯罪的嘴唇。

他野蛮地咬着bambam的嘴唇，然后不舍地拉开两人的距离。  
他把bambam转过身来推向栏杆，从背后抱住他时在他耳边用忍耐的低音说着：  
“轮到我拆礼物了，甜心。”

*******

金有谦近乎粗暴地扯开bambam的裤子，金属纽扣碰在栏杆上发出尖锐的声音，这让他们两个人都颤抖了一下。  
bambam的前段挂着亮晶晶的液体，而后面已经湿软得一塌糊涂，金有谦甚至可以轻松地送入三根手指，而这已经足够让bambam在他身前颤抖着蜷缩了。  
“看来我不需要小心翼翼地拆礼物了，huh？”  
金有谦握住自己硬得发疼的老二，在bambam的惊呼下把它送进了那个一伸一缩的温暖洞穴。

他顺利地把整根老二都埋了进去。  
“你知道，如果可以的话，我真想就这样把你操上一整夜。”  
他把火热的吐息洒在bambam裸露的颈部。  
“你这会儿……噢天……不怕有人来……赏月了？”  
“噢，去他妈的……”  
金有谦开始挺动腰部，事实上他根本不舍得离开那个正在吸收着他的那个狭窄甬道，但他更乐于欣赏到bambam、刚才那个无法无天的小恶魔是怎么崩溃成一个只知道迎合和索取的小婊子的。

“你喜欢这个。”  
金有谦小幅抽插着，每一下都重重地撞击在bambam的前列腺上。bambam被他撞得贴近了栏杆，他一只手扶着摇晃的栏杆，另一只手握住自己硬得发疼的老二撸动着，前后袭来的快感让他几乎站不住脚。  
“天呐，就这样……”他脱口而出无意识地呻吟，“就这样，求你……老天……”  
对此金有谦永远只会顺从他。  
他加大了顶撞的力度。  
每一次抽出后再重重撞回去，他都能感受到那个精致的甬道在贪婪的吸附、包裹着他，这感觉爽翻了，金有谦确信他已经把bambam的腰掐青了一块但他现在并没空去管这些。  
他只想快速地抽出，再用力地顶入，最好能他们两个就这样持续到世界末日，保持着最亲密的相连姿势就这样死去。

“就这样……这太棒了！”bambam腾出一只手来把金有谦的臀部重重朝自己按着，“用力……就这样，噢天呐……是的是的是的是的！操！”  
金有谦几乎想要他妈的把身下这个人碾碎，随便是用他掐着他的腰的手还是自己的老二。他想要这个人永远这样属于自己，他妈的永远！  
他开始忘记一切顾虑，不管不顾地朝那个该死的小洞里撞去。  
这感觉太好了！  
他环住bambam的腰腹，让他跟紧密地和自己贴在一起。  
外衣的布料粗糙地擦着他们的皮肤但他们谁也不想管，他们只想尖叫、抽插、撞击，最好能够在最他妈棒的高潮中从此连在一起，像他妈的连体婴儿一样。

“操，bambam！”金有谦喘息着，他的脸上被汗覆盖着，连睫毛上都渗出汗珠，“操！bambam！这他妈的！”  
他收紧环绕在bambam腰上的手臂，bambam像抓着溺水中的浮木一样抓着金有谦。  
他们一同尖叫着，朝更深更火热更要命的地方撞去。  
“噢金有谦！别停别停别停别停别停……”  
他无意识地重复着，金有谦把脑袋埋在bambam的颈窝，不受控制地咬住了那片附着薄汗的皮肤。  
“噢老天！”他用力地拍上bambam裸露的、在月光下像颗他妈的珍珠的屁股，那里的臀肉颤抖着，伴随着bambam带着哭腔的惊呼，“你简直……不可思议……”  
“别停别停别停别停别停……求你……”

乳白色的空白逐渐侵袭了他们的大脑。  
金有谦扼住bambam脆弱的脖子，他们的体内流淌着同一股热火。  
在潮湿黏腻的肉体撞击声中，他们一起攀上了那个白茫茫的、充满了无数噪点的高潮。

*******

他们保持着相连的姿势拥抱着，胸腔在以同一频率起伏。  
一声微弱的猫叫在他们耳边响起。  
但他们谁也不想挪动一根手指或者眼皮去让那个可怜的小生物走远点。

**-完-**


	5. Fuck it I Love You

*******

bambam被金有谦重重地撞在电梯墙壁上，但他的嘴巴正忙着喘息和亲吻，所以并不打算费心去管他被撞痛的后背这件事。

他们尽可能地推挤着彼此的身体，似乎还不满足于紧紧相贴这个程度，而是想要把对方揉进自己体内。bambam在金有谦舔咬他的脖子时抬起头，老实说他的视线并没有明确的目的地，他满脑子都被密集的快感和欲望填满，至于他看见了什么并不是很重要。

但电梯角落里的那个黑色的摄像头还是引起了他的不适。“嘿，有谦，”他在喘息中抽空挤出几个词语，“有摄像头。”

“见鬼！”埋在他脖子里的男人不满地嘟囔了几句，然后他抬起脑袋，目光涣散地在头顶的角落搜寻了一圈，好不容易才找到那个黑色的、散发着不详质感的摄像头。然后他快速地脱下身上的外套——反正他总归是要脱下这件碍事的布料的——然后把它扔到了摄像头上。

黑色的镜头被遮盖住，金有谦又舔咬了bambam的嘴唇几下，然后他后退了两步，拳头砸在电梯按键上，“故障中”的字样在小小的屏幕上跳动着，bambam盯着这一系列的举动，开始觉得自己的呼吸都滚烫得能把彼此灼烧出一个洞来。

“你想让我做什么？”bambam看着他眼前的男人，露骨的欲望把他钉在原地。  
“你想让我给你下命令吗？”金有谦声音沙哑，像是有什么东西堵在他的喉咙口。  
“Yes, Daddy.”bambam轻声说，“我会很听话的。”

“脱掉衣服。”  
金有谦的视线跟随着bambam身上的衣服一件件剥落，最后又落回到他赤裸的身体上。

“过来，”他下达第二个命令，“用你的膝盖。”  
bambam在他的视线下以一种缓慢色情的姿势爬到他的腿边，他仰起脑袋，眼睛里像是有一种有毒的金色液体在流动。他看着金有谦，等待着下一个命令。

“Suck it.”金有谦伸出手按住那颗棕色的脑袋，期待着他会带给自己怎样的惊喜。  
bambam在那个仿佛有着金属光泽的视线下颤抖了两下，他朝前倾，用牙齿咬住那个小小的拉链，然后用一种慢得像是在折磨他的速度拉下它。金有谦发硬的老二有点委屈地窝在棉质内裤里，bambam吞咽了一下，伸出舌头隔着那层布料舔舐了一下。

“Good boy,”金有谦看着他，“想要拆开你的礼物吗？”  
bambam用舌头舔着他已经无法更湿润的嘴唇，缓慢地点了点头。  
“Go for it.”  
金有谦向他颁发许可证，bambam喘息了一下，在金有谦眼神的默认下脱掉了那两层碍事的裤子，然后像是得到了期待已久的棒棒糖的小男孩一样用力地吮吸着他的Daddy给他的“礼物”。

金有谦攥紧了男孩的头发，按着他的脑袋朝自己撞去。男孩的口腔湿热的不像话，金有谦怀疑他的老二可能会就此融化在里面。但事实相反，他感到那个越来越硬的家伙正追逐着更深处的地方，敏感的顶端触碰到喉咙的软肉，金有谦叹息着，按住bambam的脑袋不准他移动。  
直到身下的男孩逐渐涨红了双颊看上去快要窒息了他才放开他。

bambam剧烈地咳嗽起来，嘴唇周围挂着一圈黏糊糊的液体，他抬起头，湿漉漉的眼睛期待着看着金有谦。  
“继续。”他扼住男孩的下巴往自己下身拽去，“然后准备你自己。”  
bambam呜咽了一声，听话地再次含住眼前的物体，他的一只手朝自己的后方探区，金有谦侧过身子，看见几根手指正在一个隐秘的、引人犯罪的地方进进出出。

“停下，”金有谦突然开口，还没等bambam反应过来就把他拽起来，“趴到后面的墙上去。”  
bambam听话地照做了。  
电梯冰冷的墙壁让bambam颤抖起来，他分开双腿，侧脸贴在墙上，等待着金有谦给他奖赏。

金有谦伸出手指在刚才他没能看到的地方探索了一阵子，那里已经准备好了一切，不停收缩的入口像在一个陷阱前卖力地邀请引诱自己。  
金有谦伸出手握住bambam的下巴，迫使他的眼睛只能停留在侧边墙壁的镜子上。  
“看好了，”他扶住自己的老二朝那个湿润的地方挤进去，“这是奖励你的。”

他们维持了这个姿势很久。金有谦狠狠掐着男孩的腰，在他身后卖力冲撞着，肉体撞到一起的声音在逼仄的电梯间里显得更加出格。他的另一只手正紧紧捂着bambam的嘴，两根手指在那个湿热的口腔里粗蛮地搅动，他根本无从比较究竟是哪里更加不可思议。  
bambam在他身下不停地扭动，迎合着他的顶撞。津液从他的嘴角流出来，他听话地看着侧边墙壁里的自己，像个可以被轻松捏碎的婊子一样被操着。

他感到如此满足、愉快。金有谦向他施加的命令让他胸腔里的隐晦秘密发酵成了一种强烈的毒素，腐蚀了他刀枪不入的那一面，把一个崭新的自己暴露出来。  
接受命令、被操。  
他想要不知廉耻地向金有谦索要更多，可是他不敢。  
他的嘴巴也在被操着，他只能死死地看着这一切。

“Daddy，”他小声求饶，呻吟跟着词语从嘴角漏出来，“Daddy, fuck me please.”  
金有谦撤出了他的手指，重重地扇在男孩颤抖的臀肉上。  
“我没允许你说话。”他严厉地指责他的男孩，然后用更野蛮更深的方式惩罚他。

bambam咬住自己的嘴唇，把涌进喉咙的呻吟悉数吞咽下去。  
金有谦把手绕到前面握住bambam的脖子，用另一只手把他的腰拽得离自己更近。  
他的男孩的双腿在颤抖着，几乎支撑不知自己的重量，他只能重重地碾压他，让他彻底变成自己的。

“You like it, huh?”他凑近bambam汗湿的后颈，“像个婊子一样被我操，你喜欢这个，”他把自己埋进最深处，感受着那个火热狭窄的地方贪婪地吮吸着自己，“Fuck it, 表现得好的话，我会给你新的奖励，你知道那是什么，对吧？”他再次拍打那个让人变疯的屁股，“你想要那个不是吗？嗯？叫出来！我现在允许你叫出来！”

“Yes! Yesyesyesyesyes!”bambam剧烈地喘息尖叫，“Daddy give me that! Daddy!”  
“Good Boy.”金有谦俯下身子在男孩的下颚落下一个亲吻，然后又重新撑起身子，握住那段腰肢开始粗暴地冲撞着，几乎把男孩的呻吟声撞碎。

一阵急促的抽搐与搅动在金有谦的老二周围进行着，他感到生气，采用了更加野蛮的方式惩罚他。  
“不许射。”他无情地说，“没有我的允许，不许射。”  
“好的，Daddy。”bambam全身颤抖着，咬住自己的手腕，以此来提醒自己要做个乖孩子。

金有谦越来越粗暴，丧失了那种惩罚人的节奏。  
“GIve me that Daddy! Give me that! Please please please!”  
金有谦设在bambam里面，重重地喘着气，bambam在几乎同一时间射出来，粘稠的液体粘在对面的镜子上。

他们维持着这个姿势拥抱了一会，直到一切都渐渐冷却下来。  
金有谦在bambam的眼睛上温柔地落下一个亲吻，bambam扭过脸来把它变成了一个更加深入的。

“你喜欢刚才那样。”金有谦像是破获了他亲爱的男朋友的一个秘密。  
“是的，亲爱的，”bambam转过身，那个锋利又危险的他重新占据了这副躯体，他按亮了电梯楼层，拽住金有谦的衣领，朝他展开一个狡猾的微笑，“现在我们该玩点新的了。”

**-完-**


	6. Hot Mess

*******

The backseat was too cramped for them to settle comfortably. Bambam sat on yugyoem’s lap and spread his thighs around the man whose hands was already disappeared under his shirt. He had to duck his head down, feeling the touch trailing up against his spine which drew out moans from bambam’s mouth. They were kissing, sliding tongues against each other horny. 

“You really can’t wait, can you?” Bambam tossed his head, pressed kisses on yugyeom’s jaw and neck.

“Every second I’m not kissing or fucking you is a waste.” Yugyeom smirked, hands resting against bambam’s belt and fly. “Besides, do you really want me to stop?”

“Fuck you.” Bambam rolled his eyes, crashing his hips to meet the other man’s. Yugyoem quickly opened bambam’s fly, hand sneaking into the underwear.

The narrow backseat wasn’t a good place to do such things. It’s suffocating because they could only press their skins against each other’s harder to soothe their thirst for skin contact. They both knew they’ve been craving for this for a long damn time. 

Bambam groaned, thrusting his cock to the other man’s hand. His free hand was busy dealing with yugyeom’s belt. When he finally got to open it and hold the hard cock, they both released satisfied moans into each other’s mouth.

Their skins were like on fire, every thrust could only make it messier. 

Bambam quivered a bit when he felt yugyeom’s finger pressing agains his entrance.

Yugyeom dragged him down to meet the other man’s lips They were panting like two teenagers full of hormones, hips crashing. Bambam’s eyes shot open when he felt yugyeom’s finger inside him. He held his breath for a moment to get adjusted to it and then slightly moved up and down on yugyeom’s finger.

“Yugyeom…” bambam intentionally licked the other man’s earlobe, “give me more…”

Yugyeom’s breath was cut short. He added another finger. Bambam’s hot sweet hole was wrapping around his fingers tightly. He can’t help but imagine how his cock would feel by this. He started to scissor his fingers inside bambam.

“Fuck…” bambam buried his face in yugyeom’s neck, sucking a mark on the flushed skin.

This made him feel so damn good.

He screamed, biting his bottom lip. Yugyeom’s finger just hit his prostate. His vision was blurred with sparkles. 

“You are such a beautiful mess…” yugyeom stared at bambam, appreciating how the man melt into his fingers, “such a mess…” He whispered against bambam’s bare chest, arousing another shivering from the other man.

Bambam bounced his hips on yugyeom’s fingers roughly, groaning. He spread his legs as wide as possible to get more frictions. His hand stroke their cocks together, which made yugyeom’s thrusts hectic to bury deeper inside the hole bambam’s fist formed.

“What!?” Bambam’s eyes flied open immediately when yugyeom suddenly pulled his fingers out. 

“You really think I will let you have all the fun?” Yugyeom pressed his cock head against bambam’s entrance, teasing it. “You have a low expectation about me, beauty.”

“Oh fuck it!” Bambam rolled his eyes. He lit his hips a bit, waiting the other man’s cock pushed in. “Stop fucking teasing my hole then you fucking bastard!”

“You gotta tell me what you want.” Yugyeom whispered in a lewd tone, circling his cock around bambam’s entrance.

“Has anyone ever told you that you are a pure asshole during sex?” Bambam bit his lips, grinning, “I’m not gonna make it happen anyway.”

He positioned himself over yugyeom’s cock. The other man immediately held his hips. “Wait, bambam! Fuck!”

Bambam sank himself, slowly. Yugyeom opened his mouth to catch air so that he wouldn’t pass out feeling bambam’s inner hole was swallowing his cock.

“Fuck!”

They both let out groans when bambam finally hit the bottom. Their lips crashed again, the wet sounds they crated made the cramped backseat much hotter.

They missed this. They missed it so damn much.

Bambam started to bounce at yugyeom’s cock. He’s been craving for this. He doesn’t want think about anything but get off.

“So good…” He circled his hips, moaning into yugyeom’s mouth when the cock hit his prostate. “Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!”

Yugyeom dug his fingers deep into bambam’s ass. He rocked up his hips, thrusting hard and deeply inside bambam. The hole was so fucking hot that he wanted to bury inside it for the fucking ever.

“You feel so good…” Yugyeom growled, quickened his pace. He hit bambam’s prostate every time and enjoyed the sweet cry on bambam’s lips. “You sohuld look at yourself. What a beautiful mess. Fuck! You are my own slut, huh? You love my cock.”

“Shut. Up. and. Fuck. Me. Harder.” Bambam rocked up and down, sinking into the insane pleasure yugyeom brought to him. “you asshole.”

He’s ‘bout to cum. His own cock twitched hard. Yugyeom could feel his inner wall was squeezing him, which drove him fucking crazy.

“C’mon, bambam,” He thrusted harder and harder, “cum for me.”

And then bambam bounced violently, a cry escaped from his mouth, cum spilling all over themselves.

“Fuck!!” Yugyeom reached his own climax right after bambam. He came inside that fucking hole and when he pulled out, the cum was squeezed out and dripped on his pants.

Yugyeom nuzzled into bambam’s neck. They kept this position for a while till their breaths were even.

“You know what,” bambam finally stop panting. He lifted his head up, eyes narrowing at yugyeom, and speaking in a murderous tone, ”This is the brand fucking new car I just bought last week.” 

**Fin.**


	7. 996社畜的悲惨PWP实录

*******

这本来是个很难得的晚上。

金有谦不用对着一堆财务报表和分析数据做成本预算，bambam也结束了一场为期半个月的、和公关团队以一种对骂的气势敲定最后方案的项目。

所以在停车场的入口，bambam以一种难以言喻的表情和金有谦对视了一眼之后，理所应当地钻进了金有谦的车。

他们不约而同地决定跳过晚餐，在开门的同时迫不及待地缠在一起。等到金有谦终于输对了家门的密码，bambam的裤子已经挂到了他的半截屁股以下。

“你动作有够慢的。”bambam踢掉了他的鞋，同时抱怨。

“Well，不能怪我，”金有谦两只手覆在bambam露出的屁股上用力地抓了一把，“我比较容易分心，在某些情况下。”

“那就闭嘴，专心吻我。”bambam勾住他的脖子，亲吻和喘息的声音让空气变得潮湿粘腻。

他们以一种极为不方便的姿势朝离他们最近的一个柔软平面挪动，bambam在这个过程中用他修长的腿缠住了金有谦的腰，并且手指灵活地在金有谦的胸前工作着，没多久那件碍事的昂贵衬衫就被随意地丢弃在地板上，像一块多余的桌布一样无辜。

金有谦把bambam甩在沙发上，并且用一个凶狠的亲吻堵住了接下来有可能的抱怨或者嘲讽。

bambam的手伸到下面去解金有谦的裤子，而他自己的已经不知道什么时候被丢到了一边，和那件衬衫一样不受待见。

“见鬼！你的裤子解不开！”bambam自暴自弃地拍了一下金有谦鼓鼓囊囊的裆部。

“别这么急，”金有谦又凑上去吻他，“咱们有一整晚。”

“hmmm，”bambam发出餍足的叹息，“只要没有那些该死的视频电话。”

金有谦腿上那片碍事的布料终于被脱下来，他们像是两块磁铁一样立刻纠缠在一起，bambam把金有谦推到沙发上，接着自己跨坐在他的大腿上，他们乱糟糟地亲吻，从嘴唇吻到侧颈吻到锁骨，似乎对方是一块好吃的奶油蛋糕，而馋嘴的小男孩们从来不知道什么叫做餐桌礼仪。

他们早已变得硬邦邦的老二相互推挤着，仅仅是晃动胯部带来的摩擦就让他们叫出声来。

金有谦的手深深陷在bambam浑圆的屁股上，他毫不怜惜地搓揉着它们，像在搓揉两块发酵得恰到好处的面团。

两瓣已经变红的臀瓣被掰开，露出隐秘湿润的粉色洞口，金有谦不舍地离开了一只手，伸向沙发坐垫下，从里面掏出一管润滑剂和一排套子来。

“操……”bambam翻了个白眼，“你禽兽。”

“上次留下来的经验。”金有谦挤了一点透明的啫喱在手指上，然后朝bambam身后探去，“我可不想再甩着我的老二跑到卧室拿这些，容易软。”

bambam这会儿不想说什么俏皮话，他把脸埋在金有谦的肩窝，乖巧地享受着这个在白天穿着汤姆福特三件套戴着细框眼镜签报表的财务总监耐心给自己扩张——或者说用手指操自己。

金有谦似乎很不习惯身上的人如此安静顺从的样子。他向来巧舌如簧咄咄逼人，舌头灵巧地像一把锋利的小刀。

他轻轻拍拍bambam的屁股，打趣道，“嘿，别告诉我你睡着了……”

bambam的脑袋动了动，细软的头发擦着金有谦的脸让他觉得有点痒。

“快点儿，”他下令，几乎露出狡猾的尖牙，“不然，就用这个大家伙来换。”

金有谦在撤出手指时狠狠地掐了他的屁股一下，引来了身上的人一阵惊呼和让一切变得更加火热的扭动。

“嘿，小心点儿，”金有谦一手扶助他的老二一手托住bambam急欲往下坐的调皮屁股，“坐断了可没有新的可以安上。”

“妈的，为什么进不去！”bambam咬着牙，悬着腰一顿乱戳。

“这得问你。”金有谦从屏息中挤出字句，老实说，他已经快爆炸了。

“Fuck！我的屁股上又没装GPS！”bambam干脆拍开金有谦的手，自己扶住那根涨红的老二往下坐。

“噢操……”

他们一同发出叹息，似乎这种感觉已经睽违多日，今天终于得以再次感受，他们都想细细品尝这份甜蜜的熟悉感。

bambam湿润火热的肠肉紧紧吸着金有谦，这让金有谦几乎感到窒息，他胡乱地抱着bambam，手臂在他光裸的后背游走，不知道究竟要如何安放才好。

过了一会儿bambam才适应好他体内那个不属于自己的东西的形状。他勾着金有谦的下巴让他抬头和自己交换亲吻，然后缓慢地摆动他的腰臀。

bambam咬金有谦的嘴唇，咬他的下巴，咬他的耳垂，然后轻轻含住，金有谦颤抖着把身上的人抱得更紧，感受到彼此的温度和汗水濡湿地交融在一起。

“老天……”金有谦因为bambam舔舐自己的耳垂而颤栗不止，“老天……真希望这一刻永远别停。”

“别得意太早，”bambam一边喘息一边说，“也许等会就有个紧急会议来找你。”

“你就非得在这时候提这个？”金有谦不悦地掐着bambam的屁股。

“嗷！好痛！”bambam抖了一下，腹部的痉挛延伸到后方，又蔓延到金有谦身上，他们同时呻吟了一声，“我是说，这种事也不是没发生过。”

“hmmmm，”金有谦心不在焉地回答他，专心地操着那个火热甜蜜的小洞，“别是这次。我恨透了那些报表……”

“不知道这次Jason看到我们一起出现在视频会议上会作何感想，”bambam向后仰着，手抵在金有谦起伏的胸口，“可能会气到把他心爱的眼镜捏碎。”

bambam笑了一下，他的身体在暖色的吊灯下显得淫靡瑰丽，金有谦气恼地握住他的腰，把他翻转过来压倒在身下，然后架起那两条诱人犯罪的长腿开始操他。

“噢fuck……有点太深了……”bambam舔了舔嘴唇，像个被惩罚的孩子无辜地睁着眼睛。

“也许能让你更专心一点。”金有谦又猛地顶撞了一次。

“fuck……”bambam被他撞得弓起背，“你说Jason……操！你是野兽吗！”

“别再提Jason了！”金有谦大力地在bambam体内冲撞，“任何工作相关的都别提，为我的小兄弟考虑一下，”他又带着他的小兄弟狠狠地撞进bambam体内，“huh？行吗？我的小兄弟很久没痛快过了。”

bambam舔着他不能更加湿润的嘴唇，他的腿缠在金有谦腰上，将他朝下压着，他呻吟得像是甜腻又剧毒的蜂蜜，“别这么严肃，你敢说你从没对着我工作时候的样子打手枪？”

金有谦用力地打了bambam的屁股一下，“告诉我，有什么办法能让你上面那张嘴闭起来？”

“吻我，”bambam说，“或者用力干我。”

金有谦选择两个都要。

他压住bambam的大腿，让那具柔软火热的身体几乎对折，那个已经被操软的小洞在突然的空虚中无助地收缩着，金有谦存心蹂躏似的一插到底，然后又整个拔出，每完成一次身下的bambam都会颤抖一次，那几乎让金有谦发疯。

然后他整个埋进那个温暖的小洞里，细细地戳刺，每次都精准地顶到他们彼此都熟悉的位置。

他亲吻bambam，舌头搅出水声，bambam黏腻性感的鼻音让一切都更糟了。

金有谦摆动他的腰臀，肌肉在bambam身上翻滚着，像海潮一样无休无止。

“老天……”bambam发出溺水者的声音，“老天……”

他带着明显的哭腔，眼角和嘴角都挂着因为生理快感而产生的透明液体。

“别停下……唔……”他又被吻住，口腔被强硬的入侵，他只能被迫张开嘴默默承受，就像他下面那张嘴接纳那个更加强势的东西一样。

“只有这样你才能乖一点，huh？”金有谦直起身子，手掌拍在已经变红的臀瓣上，不出意外又引起bambam的大声呻吟，他爱这个，他们都知道。

“fuck……”bambam紧绷着下巴，快要到达顶峰，“你……你他妈的……”

剩下的话全部被金有谦顶回了他的肚子里。

bambam完全被操软了，他哭叫着射精，乞求金有谦别停下来，然后他跌落回柔软的沙发，他后面在一阵阵地痉挛着，金有谦被它折磨得头痛。

他温柔地在那个小洞里抽插了几次，俯下身亲了亲那张湿润的嘴，然后他把bambam翻过来，又开始不知疲倦地从后面操他。

bambam刚刚高潮过的后面软得一塌糊涂，金有谦重新埋进去时发出低吼，他抬高bambam的屁股，身下的人整个脸都埋到沙发垫上，被闷住的的呻吟尖叫染着哭腔。

“老天……我不行了……”bambam求饶。

金有谦俯下身快速亲了下他的肩膀，然后开始毫不留情地干他。

“你在想着我穿西装操你的时候，没想过这种情况吗？”

“fuck you金有谦！”bambam哭着咒骂他，“我打手枪的时候想的都是你吸我的老二！”

“哦那现在紧紧吸着我的老二的是谁的屁股？”金有谦反击，同时狠狠地撞在敏感点上。

“操操操！！！”bambam绝望地意识到自己又硬了，“你他妈的是不是打算操死我……”

“闭嘴。”金有谦低吼着，又加快了抽插的速度。

“你他妈不是就喜欢这样吗……”bambam的话被顶撞成好几段，“这让你……fuck……性致大发……huh？”

金有谦决定不去管他，他的脑袋里现在并不剩下什么俏皮话，他打着bambam的屁股，引起一声声尖叫，然后在猛烈的冲刺中高潮射精。

“oh god……”bambam一动不动地瘫软在沙发上，金有谦的老二还在他体内，他们享受着同一阵高潮后的余韵。

金有谦从身后拥抱着bambam，他们俩像两只勺子一样贴在一起。

不知道谁的手机在地上震动起来，bambam瞥了一眼，哀嚎起来。

“Jason……”

“别再提这个名字，”金有谦无力地说，“我会阳痿。”

“不，Jason……”bambam抬起一根手指，“他在找你。”

“what the fuck……”金有谦从地上摸起手机，“你最好有点重要的事找我，motherfu……”

“咱们得开个紧急会议……”

“FUCK！！！！！”

**-完-**


End file.
